


You are the moonlight in my darkness

by linj_ii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Na Jaemin, Kissing, M/M, Marking, They love each other, Top Huang Ren Jun, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linj_ii/pseuds/linj_ii
Summary: "I love you." Jaemin whispered. The moonlight seeping through the blinds, illuminating his face in such a way, made Renjun think he didn't fall in love with a human. The man laying beneath him was too beautiful, too gentle, too loving for a human. Renjun thinks he fell in love with an angel. It made him dizzy.Stroking his thumb across Jaemin's cheekbone, he whispered, "I love you too, my love."Like that, the rest of the world faded around them.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 35





	You are the moonlight in my darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Nice to see you here.
> 
> I swear, this just kinda happened when I thought about two same-sex people loving each other in Victorian times.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

Night had fallen hours ago when a knock is heard on Jaemin's door. He could see a pair of feet standing in the light seeping through the bottom of the doorway when craning his neck. Another pair of light knocks called out through the dark. One, two, three knocks. _Renjun, J_ aemin thought.

Jaemin had a hard time finding his voice, the sound that came out was tired, thick with sleep. "It's open, you may enter." He called.

Renjun is was wearing a long, white night gown. It was made of soft silk, covering his feet as he walked forward. A long stripe of silk was wrapped around his waist, keeping the gown together. 

"Bad dreams again?" Jaemin asked. He sat up on his bed when he noticed Renjun was standing next to his bed. He made space for him, scooting over a bit so Renjun could take place next to him. Renjun joined him, his movement slow but precise.

"Yes." Renjun spoke. He looked at Jaemin, his dark eyes piercing Jaemin's. He felt a blush creep up his cheeks already.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jaemin asked. He reached out his hand to hold Renjun's which was resting on the mattress in between them. 

"No." The elder responded. His voice was light, too frail to break the silence around them. They'd spent more nights like this, too much for any of them to remember. Whenever Renjun had a bad dream, or just a hard time, he would seek comfort in Jaemin's room. "But I wish to stay."

Jaemin nodded. He felt Renjun squeeze his hand, placing them on his lap. Jaemin followed their entwined hands with his eyes. Renjun was warm, his body radiating heat that spread through Jaemin's body when it reached him. Jaemin let a breath fall from his lips when Renjun leaned in closer to his face. Their lips almost touched, exchanging breaths. "May I kiss you?" Renjun asked, his voice still light as a feather. It sent shivers racing through Jaemin's body. 

He nodded, slow. "Yes." He breathed. He felt Renjun's lips touch his, how he exhaled sharply. As soon as his lips were there, they left. Jaemin chased Renjun's lips, seeking Renjun's touch. When they touched again, they reminded Jaemin of the flowers that grew in the garden. 

_"Here, for you my love." Renjun had said. He smiled, holding a pretty flower in his hand. Jaemin had recognised it from the flowers that grew behind the strawberry bushes. It was a light pink, numerous petals shining proudly in the sunlight._

_"Thank you." Jaemin said. He smiled, too. "You have all sorts of leaves stuck in your hair." He added softly, reaching his hand to pick them out of Renjun's brown locks. "Did you crawl in the bushes to get this flower?" He laughed._

_"Of course." Renjun admitted. "I saw it and thought of you." He grinned._

The kiss grew more persistent, strong. Renjun pressed harder and Jaemin followed his lead. Their lips dragged against each other and Renjun used his free hand to bring Jaemin closer by pulling him in by his neck. He squeezed his hand again, and Jaemin opened his mouth slightly. Renjun licked the seam of his lips, licking inside his mouth soon after. He was scared for a second, that Jaemin might be able to hear his heartbeat, then quickly decided it wouldn't matter. "Did you come to make me go crazy with your kisses?" Jaemin asked, pulling away to smile at Renjun. It took a few moments for him to open his eyes, blinking at Jaemin. 

"I've come to do whatever you want me to do." Renjun spoke. He closed his eyes and tried to search for Jaemin's lips again. He tasted like the peaches he caught him sneaking into his room that evening. It was addicting and Renjun didn't think he could ever get enough. He let go of Jaemin's hand, moving his own to grip the younger's arm. 

Jaemin trailed his hand up Renjun's chest, pushing the soft fabric of his night gown aside to touch him directly. He trailed his lips across Renjun's jaw, down his neck to suck the skin there. Renjun let a sweet sound fall from his lips, craning his neck to give Jaemin more access. Jaemin sucked a mark right above Renjun's collarbone, licking and kissing it afterwards to soothe the mark. 

Renjun pushed Jaemin down onto the matres so he lied down on his backside. Renjun crawled on top of his thighs, leaning over the push Jaemin's shirt up to kiss his belly. Jaemin giggled, taking his shirt off. "Does it tickle?" Renjun asked with a smile. Jaemin nodded, he pulled Renjun up again to meet his lips. He ended up just hovering right above his lips. Their breaths had grown heavy, chests heaving slightly. Jaemin's face glowed in the moonlight.

"I love you." Jaemin whispered. The moonlight seeping through the blinds, illuminating his face in such a way, made Renjun think he didn't fall in love with a human. The man laying beneath him was too beautiful, too gentle, too loving for a human. Renjun thinks he fell in love with an angel. It made him dizzy.

Stroking his thumb across Jaemin's cheekbone, he whispered, "I love you too, my love."

Like that, the rest of the world faded around them.

Jaemin smiled, his eyes shining with something Renjun could only identify as happiness. It made him feel warm inside too. He sat up, undoing the knot of the cloth holding his gown together. It fell off his shoulders, too graceful for Jaemin to keep up with and his breath hitched in his throat. It felt like the room was spinning around them. "You are so beautiful, Renjun." Jaemin whispered. He spread his palms around Renjun's torso, stroking them over his chest, down his stomach. He twisted one of Renjun's nipples, Renjun's eyes fluttered closed. Jaemin moved his hand to Renjun's face, stroking his cheek lovingly. Renjun was naked underneath the gown. With a smile, Jaemin thought this may have been Renjun's plan all along. He would usually wear some sort of other piece of clothing underneath the silk layer. Moving his hands down Renjun's body, to his cock leaking onto Jaemin's own stomach, he asked, "How do you want me?" He stroked Renjun's cock with a loose fist, not enough to provide actual pleasure but seemingly enough to make Renjun lose himself a little more. A soft sigh fell from his lips, and he let his head fall sideways. He put his hands over Jaemin's fist, trying to make him go faster, but the action made Jaemin remove his hands all together.

"I just want you." Renjun whispered after a beat of silence. "You know I want nothing but you."

Jaemin smiled. He did know that. It was made clear to both of them years ago, with simple gestures reflecting their love. 

"I'm afraid I've lost my mind to you, Jaemin." Renjun declared. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm only holding on to your heart for as long as you let me, love. Your mind remains yours." Jaemin replied. He started stroking Renjun's dick again, properly this time. It made Renjun keen, high and soft, a new shade of crimson spreading across his torso.

"How do you want me?" Jaemin asked. Renjun opened his eyes, glazed over with arousal. Instead of answering, he got up from where he sat, sitting on his knees in between Jaemin's legs. They made eye contact for a brief moment, and Renjun took Jaemin's trousers off. He spread Jaemin's thighs more, so he could sit in between them comfortably. He kissed the skin of his inner thigh and Jaemin let a breath fall from his lips. 

"Like this." Renjun muttered. He licked a stripe on Jaemin's skin, sucking a mark so close to where Jaemin wanted him most. "Be patient." He whispered. That made the younger realise he had been moving around, impatient, rutting his hips against the sheets.

"I'm sorry." Jaemin whispered back. Renjun smiled, 

"You shouldn't apologise, love." Renjun said, trailing his kisses and small bites up. He sucked a mark right where Jaemin's thing ended. He smirked to himself, Jaemin was even prettier marked up. "You have done no wrong." He mumbled. He wishes in moments like these, he could kiss every part of Jaemin's body one day. He hopes it would make the younger see how beautiful he was to Renjun. He wished they could exchange their visions, making the other see the beauty they truly are to each other.

"Renjun." Jaemin whispered, grabbing Renjun's hair to move him up a little more. His breath ghosted on Jaemin's dick. Jaemin whined, grabbing Renjun's tighter, with more force. Renjun's groaned, putting his hand over Jaemin's. "Please."

"Already begging." Renjun whispered, more to himself than anyone else. 

"I've been wanting to beg a soon as you knocked on my door." Jaemin replied.

He licked a stripe up the underside of Jaemin's cock, holding the base with his hand. Jaemin let another moan fall from his lips, his hips twitching up. Renjun laid small peck on the tip of Jaemin's cock, making him squirm in the sheets harder. He licked across Jaemin's slit, tasting his precome. Jaemin whined, high. When he finally moved his lips to suck on the tip of Jaemin's cock, moving his head lower to take more of him in, Jaemin released the sweetest sound, an obscene moan falling from his open mouth. "Have I really got you this sensitive?" Renjun grinned. Jaemin didn't respond, instead small pleas fell from his lips, his hands grabbing the sheets. Renjun moved his head as low as he could, Jaemin's member hitting the back of his throat, making him gag. Instead of taking a small break, Renjun continued. He bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around the tip of Jaemin's cock. Jaemin's hips rutted up, trying to get more of him. Renjun felt his cock twitching in his mouth, and he pulled off. Jaemin made a disappointing sound, furrowing his brows as Renjun looked at him.

"Why'd you stop?"

Renjun didn't answer him, and Jaemin huffed. He leaned over to the nightstand next to Jaemin's bed to open the drawer. He rumbled around, not really looking before he got hold of a familiar bottle of oil. It was something Jaemin stole from the housemaids, seeing them using it for the hinges of the doors. Renjun still remembers his excited smile when he showed him, a night similar to this one. Even though their time together seemed to repeat itself, it never got boring. Neither of them have ever gotten bored of each other company.

He took some of the oil, spreading it around his fingers. He spread some more oil on Jaemin's entrance, smiling at the way Jaemin's breath hitched. "Look at you." He said, finally sliding his first finger in. "So pretty for me."

"I can take more." Jaemin huffed. His voice was frail now, giving him away entirely "Please give me more." He was trying to push his hips back against Renjun's finger, trying to create more friction.

Renjun added a second finger soon after though, thrusting them in slowly. Jaemin squeezed his eyes shut, grabbing the sheets tightly with his fist, grounding himself. 

Renjun hummed, curling his fingers in a way that made Jaemin whine. Renjun stroked Jaemin's cock in an attempt to soothe him, whispering kind words to him. It only made Jaemin moan louder, sounds falling from his lips that only spurred Renjun on further. He added a third finger, thrusting them at a steady pace. The sounds of moans and whines paired with the wet, obscene sounds Renjun's fingers made filled the room. Renjun understood in the back of his mind, that their actions would be clear to anyone unlucky enough to be awake in that moment. He shoved the thought far away, to a place he wouldn't think of it anymore so he could focus on nothing but Jaemin. His sweet, beautiful Jaemin, laying spread out in front of him. With his cock drooling precome on his lower belly, legs spread apart just for Renjun.

"Please." Jaemin said, breaking Renjun's train of thoughts. His voice was light and airy, "Please have me now." He asked, repeated. "I'm ready, please." Jaemin repeated. Renjun saw how a tear fell down his cheek. He pulled his fingers out after curling them again, making them brush against Jaemin's prostate before removing all friction. It made Jaemin cry out a broken moan, his cock twitching and spurting more precome, a small pool gathering on his stomach. Renjun shushed him by leaning over his body, kissing his sweet lips and kissing the tears drying on his cheeks. "Please." He tried to get out again. 

"I've got you." Renjun whispered, leaning away. He took his own member, stroking it to full hardness again even though he had been rock hard for as long as he's been in Jaemin's room. As he stroked Jaemin's thigh soothingly, he pushed his hips forward, sliding into Jaemin's heat. He hissed, moaning softly. Jaemin threw his head back, searching for Renjun's hands with his own. Renjun gritted his teeth, the pleasure already overwhelming. He let Jaemin grab his hands, laying over Jaemin's body so they were chest-to-chest. He put their hands next to Jaemin's head, feeling him grasp on to them tightly. "You feel so good." He moaned, leaning in to kiss Jaemin. One wouldn't even call it a kiss, it was just lips dragging against each other and exchanging breaths. 

Renjun picked up the pace of his hips, his cock dragging against Jaemin's walls, creating such delicious pleasure. His hips slammed against Jaemin's ass. Jaemin's let go of his hand, moving them to scratch his nails across Renjun's back to try and pull him even closer. 

"Renjun." He whined, chocking back on a sob. Them being so close to each other resulted in Renjun's body dragging against his cock trapped in between them. Renjun Changed his position the slightest bit, his cock going deeper, brushing right against Jaemin's prostate. Jaemin cried out, his eyes rolling back into his skull. "I'm gonna-" His voice broke off in a broken, guttural moan. "Please." 

Renjun gritted his teeth, slamming his cock into Jaemin's hole until he was crying out in pleasure. Just like that, stars seemed to explode in Jaemin's vision. The knot that had been building up in his belly finally came undone and he spilled in between their bodies. Renjun fucked him though it. 

"Keep going." He whimpered, locking his legs behind Renjun's body when he felt him trying to pull out. "Inside, please." He cried. Renjun didn't need much more, picking up fucking into Jaemin at a steady pace right before the pleasure turned into over sensitivity, spilling inside him with a guttural moan. He saw black spots dance in front of his eyes and it took all his strength to not collapse on top of Jaemin's body. He fell down next to Jaemin instead, both chest's heaving. 

When Jaemin's post-orgasmic haze cleared, he pulled Renjun close again by his waist. He placed a gentle kiss to his temple. Renjun hummed, his eyes fluttering closed. That reminded of Jaemin's own body seaming at him to go to sleep. He didn't want to think about them being sticky tomorrow morning, when rays of sunshine wake them up. Not about the maids finding them together again. It didn't matter, not as long as they could fall asleep in each other's arms, their hearts aligned. 

Living as the two sons of rich business men in a world that didn't accept them was hard. Renjun still remembers the day Jaemin and his father came to visit him and his family in their home. It was like a fire had been lit inside of him. When they shared their first kiss, months after their first meeting, Renjun felt truly alive for the first time. Jaemin's smile makes him happy, and he wishes he could do nothing but make the younger as happy as he makes him. He wishes he could spend every moment of their lives together, because he knows it it the right thing to do.

Renjun smiles, pulling Jaemin closer too and resting his head on his chest.

All was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is very much appreciated :)


End file.
